Hannah Montana: The Redux - Part 1
by AndreJK
Summary: Partial AU for differences in character interaction. This is a re-interpretation of several of the episodes of Hannah Montana, specifically from Season 1, containing very different consequences for the characters' actions. Conatins corporal discipline (a.k.a. Spanking). No AU pairings. Rated M for descriptions.


A/N: So, just in case anyone reading this now happened to read my old version of this Fanfic, I have updated or changed several plot points, and have generally corrected several errors (mostly writing errors) The purpose for this update is two-fold: First, and most importantly, I managed to lock myself out of my old account and have been unsuccessful in reinstating it. Secondly, I needed to make some of these changes to allow for easier continuity of the Hannah Montana storyline that I plan to incorporate.

Anyway, that is all. Continue on, fellow fic reader. Enjoy!

* * *

Hannah Montana: Season 1

~written by AndreJK

Chapter 1 - "Lilly, Please be Gentle"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything pertaining to the Hannah Montana series; any rights to the series, character names, etc. are property of Disney Corporation and/or its affiliates. This story is fictitious and is not, in any way, meant to be perceived as canon. The characters in this story are fictional and, therefore, any and all actions they take should not, in any way, be repeated or imitated. Any resemblance to real life people, places, things or events is purely coincidental.

**WARNING:** This story contains _FICTIONAL_ descriptions of the semi-consensual corporal discipline (spanking) of one or more _FICTIONAL_ minors. If this type of material offends you, then DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. By continuing to read beyond this point, you unilaterally waive any rights to be offended, in any way, by this material.

-_parody of the events of Hannah Montana: _

_ Season One, Episode One: "Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret"-_

Things could not be any worse for thirteen year-old Miley Stewart. Sure, being the biggest pop star sensation of the new millennium had its advantages: clothes, shoes, fame, fortune; it was a dream come true for the young girl from Tennessee. However, today was turning out to be the worst day of her collective thirteen years.

She had meticulously guarded the fact that she was Hannah Montana from everyone; all except for her immediate family. Those who were her friends when she was masquerading as the teen pop sensation were not the same friends as when she was Miley and vise versa. But today, her longtime best friend, Lilly Truscott, had snuck into Hannah Montana's dressing room following the singer's latest performance in their hometown. And, following some clumsy attempts to hide the reality of the situation, the truth came barreling into the open. And now, Miley Stewart sat guiltily, in silence, across the couch in said dressing room, mere feet away from her closest of friends who was, in all aspects, astonished and very upset; so much so they might as well have been on opposite sides of the planet.

They both sat there, unmoving; Lilly wearing a contemplative scowl with arms crossed; Miley, in pink robe and Hannah Montana outfit with blonde wig in hand, trying desperately to catch the eyes of her obviously jaded best friend.

"Come on, Lilly, you can't just freeze me out like this!" Miley pleaded when, suddenly, the door to the hallway flung open and in walked Miley's older brother, Jackson, with female arm candy in tow; he was looking for a piece of Hannah Montana gear to impress his lady friend. However, Miley was in no mood to accommodate his nonsense. She threw a roll of toilet paper at his head, yelling at him to leave. He caught the flying roll and handed it off to the young lady as if it were a Hannah Montana treasure, and as the two of them headed back out the way they had come, Jackson gave Miley a mean look before he closed the door behind him.

After a few more eternal moments of silence, Miley spoke up again, "Lilly, please, say something."

However, instead of doing so, Lilly angrily arose and headed for the door that Jackson had just recently closed. Miley quickly chased after her, catching her friend's wrist as they both entered the backstage hallway.

Miley again tried pleading as Lilly pulled her arm away, "Look, I wanted to tell you..."

Lilly cut her off, "But you didn't!" she said scornfully, "I..." the blonde teen took a deep breath and sighed, "...I just don't know what to say to you right now."

Miley was quick to jump at a chance for reconciliation, even in the form of a short-phrased conversation, "Look, let me make it up to you, please. I... I'll do anything!" she said emphatically.

"Oh, really?!" Lilly immediately retorted, visibly coming to an instant conclusion, "Okay, then... I want spankies!"

"WHAT!?" Miley gawked, looking around to see if there was anybody remotely nearby who could have heard Lilly's words, though no one was, "That... uh... you can't be serious!" she stammered.

"I. Want. Spankies!" Lilly all but yelled.

Miley, clearly embarrassed, grabbed Lilly's wrist and led her back into the dressing room, closing the door behind them, "Lilly, that's not even fair!"

"Oh yeah?" Lilly responded, "You got spankies on me when I kissed Mikey Freeman!"

"That was different!" Miley complained, "Plus, we were ten!

"So!? I kept a HUGE secret from you, which we promised we'd never do, by the way. That's why _you_ got to have spankies, how is this any different?" Lilly asked confidently.

"Lilly, it's completely different. Besides, we haven't done spankies in, like, forever!" the teen idol complained, knowing her words to be semi-truth.

Lilly put her hands on her hips, "Nuh-uh! You spanked me, what, two months ago? ...for going to that stupid clothing and jewelry store opening behind your back even though I said I would wait until you weren't grounded, and that wasn't even a really big deal. This is ginormous!"

Miley was flabbergasted, "Look, I just want to talk about this!"

Lilly was, however, unfazed by her friend's protests, "Fine!" Miley's face brightened, then Lilly continued, "Once I get my spankies, we can talk about it."

The two teens argued for a few more minutes. However, the young skater-girl was unrelenting and, in relatively short order, Miley finally caved to her best friend's demands. Lilly, now looking triumphant, walked over to the couch and sat down on the edge of the center cushion. Miley followed closely behind, her head hung and looking crestfallen but holding onto hope behind her defeated pout that her relenting would hopefully resolve this spat. Miley made her way to Lilly's right side, and began to bend down to lay herself across her friend's lap. However, before she could actually do so, Lilly stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't! When you got spankies on me, I had to take off my shorts and undies. So, take 'em off Miley Stewart _slash_ Hannah Montana." the young blonde scolded, sounding slightly maternal in her commanding tone while still sounding very childish.

Miley stood awkwardly for a moment, not entirely sure she really wanted to go through with this. If she were honest, this certainly wouldn't be the first time Lilly had spanked her. It certainly wouldn't be the first time she had been spanked by her friend on her bare behind. In fact, in all their years, the two girls had spanked one often enough that it could be considered a regular part of their friendship, though the occurences had waned dramatically in the days since they had become teenagers. Still, to the young pop sensation, it was a heavy decision (however, not nearly as heavy a decision as her requiring Lilly to bare her bottom for the jewelery store incident). In the end, Miley conceded that she had wounded Lilly, and she decided she was willing to do what it took to make things right, even if it meant a bit of embarrassment and pain.

And so, Miley steeled herself and reached inside her robe to unbutton her jeans as she stepped out of her sneakers, kicking both shoes backwards towards the window that Lilly had crawled in from. After un-zipping her pants, she peeled her fairly tight jeans down her slender legs to her ankles. As she stepped out of them, Lilly reached down and picked them up, and put them on the short table in front of the couch. Miley then slipped her thumbs into her black boyshort panties, and then, after taking a deep breath and giving a defeated sigh, quickly slid them down and stepped out of them.

Swallowing hard, though Lilly seeing her nakedness was certainly nothing new, Miley repositioned herself at her friend's right side and laid herself across the blonde teen's knees. Once she was in position, Lilly flipped up the back of Miley's pink Hannah Montana robe, revealing the young teen's tan-lined bare backside and tan legs. There was nothing to be said, and so Lilly lifted her hand and brought it down on Miley butt, though perhaps not with the force she intended. Still, her efforts were slightly rewarded by a slight bit of squirming on Miley's part, and this initiated the muscle motion that again brought her hand stiffly down onto her best friend's bottom, slightly harder than before. Then again. And again. And before she knew it, Lilly had achieved a decent rhythm.

Though it had been a good while since Lilly had last spanked the her best friend, but she was still able to produce a decent sting. However, Miley held her composure, well, audibly anyway. However, her body gave away her true state of discomfort. She squirmed under Lilly's moderately firm hand, shifting her weight, her bottom "dancing" under the spanking it was receiving. After about two minutes of this experience, Miley's bottom was becoming pink and she was letting out tiny squeaks but to Lilly's apparent dismay, that was about it.

Lilly stopped.

Miley looked back over her shoulder, "Are we done?" she asked in the nicest voice she could muster, then looking back toward the arm of the couch.

Lilly looked perplexed, "I... I was crying by this point." She recalled, and then she huffed, "Why aren't you crying!?"

Miley thought about it for a moment, "Well, we _are_ older now." Then with a smirk that Lilly couldn't see as Miley was looking forward, "Or...maybe I just spank harder than you do." As she said this, Miley started to push herself up, off of Lilly's lap.

Lilly, however, pushed her back down, "There's no way! I'm more athletic than you, I'm stronger than you... I don't think so, Miley."

Lilly thought hard, trying to remember the events of that day two moths ago when Miley dragged her into the changing rooms at the back of the new jewelry and clothing store at the local mall. Lilly had gone with friends, but without Miley, the day it opened, even though she promised that she wouldn't. She had bought the cutest bracelet that day. Unfortunately for her, the proprietor remembered her upon her return, and greeted her so, thus informing Miley of her friend's "treachery". She remembered being marched to the back of the store by an angry Miley, she remembered having to removing her shorts and underwear. She remembered the pattern of the wood flooring as she had been nose-to-nose with it. And the more she tried to remember, the more she remembered crying from the get go. Had Miley actually been stronger than her at one point? Or maybe she was just a crybaby back then. However, as these thoughts flooded Lilly's blonde head, a sound came to mind; a sort of cracking noise that echoed off the changing room walls. Then it hit her: Miley had taken Lilly's favorite hairbrush out of her bag and then proceeded to thoroughly spank the young teen with it.

"I remember now..." Lilly said in a voice a realization, "You used my favorite hairbrush on me that day. That's why I started crying so quickly!"

Miley had remembered this as well, though she was hoping that Lilly had forgotten. However, with this new development, real butterflies started to flutter in her stomach as she realized that things were about to get _way_ more intense. The young pop star's heart sank at her best friend's next words, "Miley, bring me a hairbrush."

Miley thought as quickly as she could, "My... uh... hairbrush is in the limo" she lied.

"Your telling me that _Hannah Montana_ doesn't have a hairbrush in her dressing room. Weren't you using one when I came in?" Lilly scoffed.

"Well, I like to use the one you gave me for my birthday a couple years ago. It's my lucky hairbrush, I use it after _every_ concert and I always keep it in the limo so that I don't forget it." Miley said quickly, purposely not answering the second question and lying through her teeth to her friend in hopes of getting a lesser punishment.

"Okay, then, Miley, get up." Lilly said, sounding stern.

Miley pushed herself to a hands and knees position and then into a kneeling position, sitting her pink bare bottom on her socked feet. As she did, Lilly stood and began to search the room, first from where she was and then she began to look around the room. As her friend walked away from her on the couch, Miley leaned back, sitting her naked bottom down between her feet. She immediately jumped up, however, as something, which felt like a thousand needles, seemed to sting her up and down the soft flesh where her cheeks met. As she stood and looked behind her, she saw that she had sat on the bristles of the brush she had indeed been using when Lilly had snuck in on her. She quickly pushed it into the folds of the couch.

Unseen to Miley, Lilly had entered the bathroom by this point. However, it was not unknown to the young teen for long, because, shortly thereafter, Lilly's voice rang from the echoey room.

"Aha!" Lilly cried, and she soon emerged holding a wooden, loofah bath brush. The young teen pop star kicked herself for listing such a thing in a list of must-haves in her dressing room.

Miley's eyes became as big as saucers. She stammered over her words, not really articulating any kind of real sentence as she attempted to offer protest. As she stumbled over her words, her best friend hastily made her way back to the couch and sat down.

_"Now_ we'll see who 'spanks harder'" Lilly said smugly, looking as she sat and seeing the mostly-hidden head of the very hairbrush she had remembered Hannah using sticking out from within the couch cushions, "...won't we, little miss liar?"

Before Miley could reply, Lilly grabbed the teen idol's upper arm, pulled her gruffly back over her lap and quickly flipped the girl's robe up, again revealing her tan-lined and, now pink, naked rear end. There wasn't much discussion, just Miley's attempts at a protest and the "tap-tap-tap" of the bathbrush softly against the meatiest part of Miley's naked rear as Lilly took careful aim. Then, with a sudden "Crack!" the silence was broken not only by the bathbrush's impact against Miley's already semi-sensitive behind, but also the high pitch of Miley squealing into the couch cushion.

There was barely enough time for Miley to draw a good breath before the bath brush landed again. Miley gasped, but the bath brush landed once again before she could even scream. Within moments, Miley found herself lost in a black abyss of intense fire in her rear as she clenched her eyes shut and began to kick her sock clad feet at the same time as Lilly fell into an effective rhythm. Miley was, in short order, reduced to tears in the same manner as Lilly had been three years previous.

As she spanked, Lilly watched as Miley's bottom quickly changed from its previous pink to a good shade of red. Over and over, she continued to bring the wooden bathbrush down onto the young pop star's naked rear, alternating cheeks every two or three spanks and even laying several strokes of the brush into her friends naked thighs. This earned pained wails from the thirteen year-old teen, who was gripping the couch pillow that she was screaming into with white-knuckle intensity.

As the crack of the brush resounded and the pierce of the teen pop star's shrill wailing filled the room, Lilly looked at the clock on the far wall. They had been at this in total, for only about seven minutes since she had first taken Miley over her knee, though it had felt like an eternity. Lilly resolved that she would only carry on for another minute or two, she didn't want to hurt Miley, just make an impression, which really meant she wanted her shot at revenge after Miley reduced her to a blubbering mess several weeks beforehand. Lilly remembered the feel of the cold wood against her nose as her hot tears ran down her face. She remembered stubbing her toe as she kicked wildly under Miley's rain of fire against her poor bottom in the cramped space they had been in. And she remembered the soreness in her shoulder from having Miley pin her arm to her back when she tried to put her hand in the way of the hairbrush.

No sooner had said thought crossed her mind when Miley's will to maintain composure failed and her hand shot back to protect her burning bottom. The thought of what to do fresh in her mind, Lilly reacted without a word, pinning the young brunette's arm to her back, only stopping a few seconds before continuing the rain of fiery, stinging spanks. Miley quickly became very distraught as the fire in her behind grew from stinging sparks to biting fire to a searing flame.

The young star was crying loudly now and, with abandon, she was kicking her feet and bucking on her friends lap as the merciless brush delivered stinging after horrible stinging blow. To any onlookers, this would have been a very severe spanking. Yet, this is how things had always been between the two young teens, when spankies were given, they were fast and furious and often came with sore, red bottoms and tear-stained faced, not to mention the occasional hoarse voice. This was actually a concern, now knowing the true identity of her favorite pop artist. Lilly had begun to focus her efforts on Miley's lower bottom and sit spots, and it was now as if someone had taken a red crayon to the white triangle that adorned her bottom from tanning in her bikini and colored it in.

Lilly laid on a few extra hard spanks with the bath brush and with that, she was finished. However, something happened to Lilly that she hadn't anticipated; no longer focused on peppering her best friends behind with the bath brush, the _tears_ of her best friend began to eat at her soul in the most unexpected way... and she began to weep.

As Miley's crying subsided, the sound of her spanker and best friend weeping caught her ear. It took the young teen a minute or two to calm down, but once Miley caught her breath, she asked the obvious question.

"Lilly, wh... why are y... you crying?" Miley said, struggling to speak against her own sniffling.

"Because! Lilly complained , sniffling as her voice whined, "I... I th... thought that this would m...make me feel better... and I don't". With the last three words, the blonde teen began to cry openly. Miley pushed herself into a kneeling position, wincing as her socked feet rubbed against her tender behind. She then scooted gingerly over and hugged her friend.

Miley then sat back on the couch and smiled weakly at her friend who joined her in the last remnants of sniffling, "It's okay, Lilly; I did deserve it... I didn't just _not_ tell you, I guess I... kinda lied too. But, I really did want to tell you."

"Why didn't you?" Lilly asked pleadingly.

Miley explained that she had been deeply afraid that if Lilly had found out she was Hannah Montana, maybe that part of her life would become more important or that she might not want to be friends with "plain old Miley" anymore. Lilly, reassuringly smiling at her best friend, told her how that could never happen and asked if she even knew that fact, to which Miley replied that she did. The two girls then hugged again, after which Miley looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Oh man, we need to get to the limo... you... wanna ride home with me and dad?" Miley said with a grin.

Lilly was enthralled, of course, and jumped at the chance. Miley quickly pulled her black underwear back on and the wiggled uncomfortably into her jeans, wincing as she slid them over her red bottom. The young teen star quickly ran into the bathroom to fix her tear-stained face. Lilly wiped her own tears with a napkin from the snack table and checked her looks in the flat screen television's reflection. Miley emerged from the bathroom looking like Hannah, and the two of them prepared to head out.

"You know what this means don't you?" Miley asked expectantly.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"It means I can finally share this double life of mine with someone who isn't, you know, my dad or Jackson." Miley said, making a humorously disgusted face at the mention of her brother's name.

Lilly laughed as Miley continued, "And, we'll start with something I havent shown to anyone else..."

The two girls continued chatting as they made their way to the closed loading bay of the arena where the stretch limo awaited them. Miley's dad was there in his bodyguard costume waiting for them, as were several other stage hands and people who were preparing Hannah's road gear to be loaded once the limo left.

"Hey there Hannah..." he said, suddenly noticing a slight waddle in his daughter's stride, "You're walking a little funny there. Everything OK?" Miley's dad asked in an odd sounding, deep voice which was slightly muffled by his overtly bushy mustache.

"Oh, uh..." Miley thought as quickly as she could, "Just a little chaffed I guess... from the jeans. By the way, have you met my friend Lilly." the teen star said quickly, not giving the man too long to consider the situation, as she gave her father a "play along" look.

"No, I s'pose I havent, Miss Hannah. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Lilly." He said, putting out his hand to shake hers. Lilly was a little taken aback but quickly caught on to the charade. She smiled, greeted him as if he were a stranger and then followed Miley into the limousine.

Once the girls were in, Miley's dad followed them in and immediately dropped his phony voice as soon as the door closed, "You know, I coulda told ya that them jeans'd chafe you a bit if ya didn't change em after a performance. I remember this one time I was touring back before you were e'en born, I had worn these tight jeans for pretty much a whole day, and we was on the road, and I didnt feel like changing. Well, after two concert, and we're sweating and moving... hoooweee, lemme tell you my legs were hotter than a billy goat's backside in a pepper patch."

Miley and Lilly looked at each other at his mention of a hot backside, though there was no way he could have known, or at the least, so they figured. And so the two teens faked laughing, placating Robbie Ray's unique southern charm.

The rest of the evening from that point was a blur. Truthfully, the two girls hit a few more bumps in the road on the way to Lilly's knowledge of the whole Hannah Montana secret becoming routine. But they worked through it, as the always seemed to do, and the spanking aside, what almost ended as the worst day that Miley Stewart had even known became one of the best that she would ever remember: the first day she was no longer "alone" as Hannah Montana.

* * *

As the author I would like to thank: Disney Corporation as well as any/all of their affiliates responsible for the conception and delivery of Hannah Montana. I would like to thank for a place to publicly display my "art", if one can call it that. I would like to thank some friends (who don't have usernames here) for proof-reading. Finally, I would like to thank you, the reader, for your time. Please R&R, no flaming. TYVM

~AJK


End file.
